a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-(arylamino) pyrroles and 1-(arylimino)pyrroles useful as antibacterial agents.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The compound, 1-phenylamino-2,5-dimethylpyrrole, is described by Reed U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,378 (patented Nov. 29, 1955 on an application filed Sept. 19, 1951) as an intermediate for the preparation of monomethine cyanine dyes and is not known to have any other utility than as an intermediate. I have found this compound to be inactive as an antibacterial agent.